Alcanzar el espacio
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Ve el vaso medio lleno o medio vacío. Decide que prefieres el gris. Aprende que las estrellas son testigos de tu pasado. Y recuerda que la lluvia forma parte de todo, aunque se seca como los momentos juntos. [Para Jacque-kari por su cumpleaños]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para_ Jacque-kari_ por su cumpleaños,_ ¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

**~ Alcanzar el espacio ~**

.

No siempre podemos ser felices, no todos los recuerdos pueden ser buenos. Pues si no hubiera momentos tristes no valoraríamos los felices. Si todo fuera fácil no sería un logro conseguirlo. Pero, como tantas cosas en la vida, saberlo no cambia nada.

Taichi era de los que no se preocupaba por cosas innecesarias. Si la comida de su madre no era comestible la tiraba a escondidas y se presentaba en casa de Koushiro para que lo alimentaran. Si tenía que estudiar para un examen complicado se ponía música épica de fondo y de vez en cuando levantaba el puño victorioso por haber memorizado un párrafo. Y si su coche se estropeaba se aprovechaba de Yamato para que lo llevara hasta que lo arreglaran. No era problema haberse comprometido a recoger a su hermana de su cursillo de fotografía, esa semana podía encargarse su amigo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Yamato puso el intermitente antes de girar a la derecha en el siguiente cruce. El sonido se coló en la cabeza de Hikari mientras no apartaba los ojos del joven.

—Supongo.

Se contentó con la respuesta, era la mejor que esperaba. Volvió a sentarse bien y dudó un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué te decidiste por tu carrera? Dejaste la música y yo siempre pensé que acabarías dedicándote a ella.

La lluvia se estrellaba contra el coche, los limpiaparabrisas esparcían el agua creando pequeños arcos. El manto húmedo que cubría la ciudad hacía que el vehículo estuviera lleno de vaho. La chica no pudo evitar pensar que sus respiraciones se habían mezclado para ser parte de ello.

—Es complicado —susurró él.

Ella suspiró. Siempre le había parecido que se escondían muchas cosas en la cabeza de Yamato, pensamientos que no compartía con nadie, no tenía por qué ser una excepción ese momento.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me toca decidir y no sé qué hacer —confesó, cansada de guardarse su agobio—. Hay cosas que me gustan, están mis aficiones y después los trabajos en los que me veo, los que tienen futuro y los que no. Siento que de esto dependen muchas cosas, nos hacen elegir muy jóvenes.

—Es verdad.

Se quedaron callados. Las salpicaduras parecían retumbar con más fuerza de la que deberían. Quizás era porque sentían que también caían gotas en sus mentes. Nadie nos cuenta cuando somos niños que crecer es tan difícil, aunque si lo hicieran puede que nos negáramos a ello. Encerrarse en su propio_ Nunca jamás_ sería una opción que muchos escogerían.

—El espacio. Esa es mi meta. —El susurro de Yamato hizo que Hikari lo mirase.

—¿Quieres ir al espacio? ¿Por qué?

—Tiene... algo, algo diferente. No puedo explicarlo bien. Al mirar al cielo solo puedo pensar en que estamos viendo el pasado. Nunca podremos llegar a conocer su futuro si no lo alcanzamos. Tenemos que contentarnos con lo que fue, nunca con lo que será.

—Entiendo lo que dices, ¿pero por qué es tan importante saber su futuro?

Él volvió a callar. Cambió de marcha y la chica no pudo apartar los ojos de sus largos dedos blancos. Recordaba con demasiada claridad el cariño con el que los había visto acariciar instrumentos. No comprendía qué podía ser más importante que eso.

Llegaron a su destino. El joven coló el brazo entre los asientos y le tendió un paraguas pequeño. Por fin la miró a los ojos antes de que se bajara, en ellos había algo raro, algo que le recordó a una estrella de esas que quería alcanzar.

—Busca lo que creas que es tu meta —dijo Yamato de pronto—. Algo que de verdad te llene. Algo sin lo que no puedas vivir.

La mirada de Hikari siguió fija en él al tiempo que guardaba silencio. Después abrió la puerta para caer en esa lluvia que acariciaba los edificios y las calles, que encharcaba el asfalto y las raíces de los árboles, que se colaba más allá de la ropa y de la piel. Abrió el paraguas para taparse.

—Algún día sabré por qué es tan importante, no hace falta que me lo digas. Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie.

Cuando cerró la puerta lo único que pudo pensar Yamato era que las estrellas no deberían hablar, llegaban demasiado hondo, más incluso que la lluvia.

Otro día más, otro paseo en coche en silencio. No pesaba porque sentían que compartían más en ellos que en las palabras. Pero eso no le gustaba a Yamato, nadie debería acercarse a su corazón. Recordó el mal día que había tenido, lo alargó a toda la semana y después se dio cuenta de que era algo permanente. Se preguntó si era demasiado pesimista o si cualquiera en su lugar vería su vida de esa manera.

—¿Tú normalmente ves el vaso medio lleno o medio vacío?

Hikari le miró de reojo antes de dibujar distraídamente una flor en el cristal empañado.

—Depende. Creo que también puede no estar de ninguna de las dos maneras, debe haber un centro exacto. ¿Y tú?

—A veces ni siquiera veo el vaso.

Le sorprendió tanto que le respondiera que la chica clavó sus ojos en él. Las ojeras eran tan habituales en la cara de Yamato que no le extrañaron, aunque no era la primera vez que se preguntaba la razón de su existencia. Tiempo atrás pensaba que pasaba las noches en vela componiendo. Quizás había cambiado las sesiones nocturnas de música por observar ese cielo al que quería llegar.

—Siempre lo hay —opinó—. Lo que pasa es que es de cristal. Si está muy limpio, cuesta verlo.

Esas palabras provocaron una sonrisa ladeada. También unas mejillas algo coloreadas.

—Creo que sabes demasiado para ser tan joven.

—La edad no debería medirse en años.

El chico asintió con la cabeza antes de adelantar a un coche. Ese día el cielo estaba lleno de nubes pero no conseguían deshacerse, el ambiente gris parecía tintar los edificios de soledad sin que nadie hiciera nada para evitarlo. Y, aun así, él se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar que intentaría fijarse más para ver el vaso. Nunca se había propuesto ser más optimista.

Cuando ella se fue, durante unos instantes los ojos de Yamato no pudieron despegarse del cristal. Una flor. Seis pétalos desiguales. Demasiado imperfectos como para olvidarlos.

Otro día más, otro paseo en coche. Más silencio y más agua que caía cubriendo todo, haciendo que los corazones se humedecieran y los ojos se secaran.

Hikari sacó una carpeta de su bolso, la abrió y cuando pararon en un semáforo le tendió una fotografía a Yamato.

—Tenía que hacer de trabajo final para el cursillo. Tenía que buscar algo original y bonito. Esto es, sin duda, una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto.

Él frunció el ceño mientras miraba la foto. En ella una pareja de ancianos charlaba sonriéndose y caminando de la mano. Su ropa iba a juego, sus espaldas encorvadas y sus cabezas canosas también. Por alguna razón el entrelazar de esos dedos arrugados hizo que un peso apareciera de pronto en el pecho del joven.

—Te ha quedado bien.

Ella volvió a coger la fotografía, la guardó y después lo miró con gesto pensativo. No dijo nada, eso lo exasperó más. Estaba acostumbrado a guardarse las cosas y a que no le importase que otros lo hicieran, se dijo que debía darle igual en esa ocasión también.

Llegaron al destino. Hikari no se bajó del coche. A Yamato no le quedó más remedio que mirarla.

—Quieres ir al espacio para comprobar si la luna está hecha de queso.

—¿Qué? —La risa que acompañó a la pregunta desentonó con la lluvia, tal vez la alegría momentánea no pudiera traspasar la melancolía del llanto de las nubes.

Ella se encogió de hombros, a él le quedó claro que lo había dicho para hacerle reír.

—De pequeña vi una película de dibujos en la que era así. Durante mucho tiempo pensé eso de la luna.

—Yo nunca he creído en cosas en las que no se puede creer.

—Pues la gente suele decir que todo lo que le gusta es "increíble".

La observó bajar del coche y sus ojos se perdieron en su pelo más tiempo del debido. Cuando volvió a acelerar se sintió muy solo y extraño. Como si el momento en el que una carcajada se le escapó hubiera sido irreal. No supo por qué, pero deseó que los ojos brillantes de Hikari sí fueran de verdad.

La lluvia se secó, volvió a caer y de nuevo se evaporó. No quedaba nada de ella aunque a Hikari le parecía que siempre estaba presente. En las plantas que crecían, en el agua que salía del grifo, en todas las personas porque bebían y comían. Ser parte de todo y nada debía ser algo especial.

La noche que se llenó un vaso de agua tratando de dar con la mitad exacta se preguntó si algún día se decidiría. Que estuviera medio lleno significaba sonrisas, que estuviera medio vacío escondía muecas. No podía inclinar su balanza en ninguna dirección. Se dijo que era terrible buscar los extremos opuestos y se declaró a sí misma fan del gris. Quiso convencerse de que no fue su color favorito a partir de entonces por la camisa que llevaba Yamato esa noche.

Su hermano odiaba el gris. Que entrara en ese momento gritando por la puerta le pareció un reclamo inconsciente. Corrió a sujetarle cuando vomitó sonoramente contra el suelo. Casi lo soltó al darse cuenta de que Yamato ya lo sostenía. Su camisa gris se salvó del vómito, aunque sus zapatos no tuvieron la misma suerte. La chica intentó decirse que su corazón se aceleraba por la preocupación por Taichi, aunque nunca fue una gran mentirosa, ni siquiera con sigo misma. Limpiaron el suelo, cuidaron al borracho y lo metieron en su cama mientras cantaba el himno de Canadá.

Hikari cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación en la que su hermano empezaba a roncar. Se giró para mirar al otro joven y le sonrió.

Su olor a alcohol fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar mientras Yamato la besaba. No se apartó. No respondió. Pensó que las estrellas estaban demasiado lejos para poder ver aquel momento, tal vez cuando quedara en el pasado ya todo habría cobrado sentido. Ella habría decidido cómo estaba su vaso. Él tal vez lo habría roto.

—Estaba teniendo un día de mierda, entonces me has sonreído. No puedes volver a hacerlo o volveré a besarte.

Era una amenaza y bien fundada. Porque cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa al día siguiente, él volvió a obligarla a darle también sus labios. El problema del castigo era que Hikari sentía que se volvía adicta a él. Cuantas más amenazas se cumplían más quería. Y el celador se acostumbró demasiado a su trabajo como para buscar otro.

Besos robados a escondidas, cuando los demás giraban alguna esquina y ellos se quedaban atrás. Roces de manos bajo la mesa que fingían ser inocentes. Charlas por mensajes de texto borrados y correos falsos.

En algún momento aquello dejó de parecer suficiente. Yamato se sorprendía echándola de menos, queriendo abrazarla en sueños, buscando su olor entre los dedos. Hikari le decía que no se asustara, que querer no tenía que ser algo malo, él no la creía pero intentaba fingir que sí. Nunca la engañó.

Empezaron a quedar en lugares fríos y pequeños donde nadie les encontrara, en casas vacías y coches en la oscuridad de un descampado. Miraban juntos el cielo pensando si algún día podrían conocerlo, entrelazaban sus dedos como los ancianos de aquella fotografía. Pero no había arrugas que mezclaran sus años, quien nace para ser solitario muere igual aunque a veces esté acompañado y sus minutos juntos se secaban como la lluvia de invierno.

Ella a veces se quedaba sin respiración. Se paraba a pensarlo y no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, por qué estaba en ese lugar y con esa persona. Solo sabía que era lo que necesitaba, lo que quería. Su vida había cambiado por completo. Decidió que quería creer que el vaso se podía rellenar y vaciar, que podía decorar todo con gris y elegir ser profesora sin dejar de fotografiar cosas especiales.

Era extraño tumbarse sobre el capó de un coche con el manto de la oscuridad solo agujereado por pequeñas estrellas. Se sentían pequeños e insignificantes pero al mismo tiempo fuertes. Eran especiales por ser parte de algo juntos.

—Eres todo mi mundo —susurró Hikari una noche.

—No. Nunca digas eso, nadie debe ser tu todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te harán daño.

—¿Tú también me lo harás?

—Sí, acabaré haciéndolo, incluso aunque sea sin querer. —Sus palabras deberían haber sido dolorosas, pero ella ya las sabía antes de que las pronunciara—. Y puede que un día me levante y me vaya sin mirar atrás.

Yamato se incorporó un poco para verla mejor. En sus ojos brillantes también se reflejaba la luz del cielo. Algún día debería poder descubrir por qué eran tan especiales.

—Me da igual, sigues siendo mi mundo —dijo la chica sonriendo con tristeza—. Y si llega ese día tendré que buscarme un nuevo mundo.

A él le dolió darse cuenta de que era tan egoísta como para preferir que ella no encontrara ninguno. Se sintió peor al pensar que él nunca tendría un mundo, ni con Hikari ni sin ella.

Fue entonces cuando se marchó. A ninguna parte y a todas a la vez, cualquier destino es bueno cuando huyes menos del que has salido. Desapareció como un amanecer, como si hubiera durado solo unos minutos, como prometiendo que volvería al mismo lugar en poco tiempo. Las esperanzas alimentan ilusiones que pueden hacer más daño que acciones.

Taichi no entendía por qué su hermana estaba de pronto tan apagada. O tal vez no quería comprenderlo. Las palmadas torpes en la espalda y los abrazos apretados no servían para nada pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella le dijo que su mundo había decidido que no era bien recibida, él solo supo que algún día alguien pagaría por cada una de las lágrimas derramadas.

Los libros de texto, las clases y la tinta húmeda sobre los folios se encargaron de anclar a Hikari a algo. Sabía que el dolor se mitigaba con el tiempo, ella intentaba no pensar que las estrellas tal vez todavía la veían de una pieza. Romperse duele más cuando te das cuenta de que sabías que pasaría y que no te arrepientes. Pero aprendes a caminar otra vez, sin miedo porque nada puede volver a hacerte caer tan fuerte.

Yamato se cansó de huir y no encontrar una buena razón. Cada día inventaba una y después la olvidaba. Estudiar fuera es bueno para el futuro, los idiomas engrosan un currículum, los ligues de una noche pueden llenar vacíos durante un rato. Nunca se autoengañó con nada, su peor enemigo era él mismo. Aunque las noches sin luna también tenían un poco de culpa de alguna que otra lágrima.

Sonaba el teléfono a menudo pero poco lo cogía. Un día la palabra "madre" resaltó en la pantalla demasiadas veces como para seguir ignorándola.

—¿Sabes qué? Entiendo lo que te está pasando.

—Eso es imposible. —Él estaba seguro de que nadie podía descubrir su secreto, las estrellas no le gustaban desde que no se reflejaban en los ojos de Hikari pero tenía demasiado miedo de ello—. Ni yo mismo lo comprendo.

—El mayor defecto del hombre es el orgullo —dijo su madre ignorando su tono seco, el escaso contacto había quemado la poca relación que siempre tuvieron—. Es el que lleva a más errores.

—No me fui por orgullo.

—No sé por qué te fuiste, pero sí sé que si no has vuelto ya es por eso.

Una llamada de esa mujer era casi lo que menos habría esperado, solo le superaba el hecho de que ella le convenciera de algo. Tal vez fue porque se parecían demasiado. Ella huyó, abandonándole, pensó que nunca la perdonaría. Juzgar a otros por sus errores debería ser un crimen penalizado, porque no sabes si llegará un día en el que serás tú el que harás eso mismo. Dejar a otros atrás creyendo que estarán mejor sin ti y luego darte cuenta de que eres tú el que los necesitas.

—Vuelvo a casa —soltó Yamato cuando se presentó delante de su padre.

La soledad no le sentaba bien a nadie, el joven se dijo que no podía juzgar la suciedad que lo cubría todo. No hubo preguntas de por qué se fue ni de por qué volvió, ambos sabían que nunca podrían comprenderse y hay silencios mejores que conversaciones vacías.

Se presentó en casa de los Yagami, fue Taichi quien abrió la puerta. Esperaba miradas hirientes pero solo fue un iluso, Hikari nunca hubiera sido tan normal como para acusarle ante los demás de dejarla sin decir adiós. El abrazo de su amigo le sentó bien y le llenó de energía. También los de los demás cuando se reunieron para celebrar que volvía. Fue entonces cuando hubo cuestionamientos sin respuesta, nadie se extrañó de las evasivas y fingieron que no importaban.

Varios gritaron al verle llegar, porque era una sorpresa, Hikari solo guardó silencio. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Yamato unos instantes. Pareció sincera al decir que se alegraba de verle bien, después lo evitó el resto de la tarde.

—¿Cómo te van los estudios? —preguntó él cuando se iban a despedir.

—Bien.

—¿Y lo demás?

—Bien. —Había muchas implicaciones en esa pregunta, ella las ignoró—. Tengo que hacer una llamada. Adiós.

La vio alejarse y escuchó algunas palabras. Demasiado cariñosas para su gusto, demasiado dolorosas. Pero no podía esperar que todo siguiera como lo dejó. El tiempo no se había parado, las cosas habían avanzado aunque él se estancara en noches de tumbarse en el capó del coche. El tacto suave de la mano de Hikari y el calor que desprendía en sus abrazos lo perseguían en sueños.

Verla era una tortura y una bendición. Gritar cuando estaba solo un desahogo. No soportaba imaginarla con otro, con ese al que mandaba mensajes cuando estaban todos reunidos, el que provocaba sonrisas que antaño le pertenecieron a Yamato.

El alcohol nunca sacó lo mejor de él, porque sus verdades eran peores que sus mentiras. La noche que le gritó a Taichi en un bar que estaba harto de su vida su amigo se rio.

—Esta tarde parecías más animado cuando estuvimos con todos.

—La vida es una desgracia en la que de vez en cuando hay pequeñas alegrías.

—¿Y no puede ser una alegría en la que a veces hay alguna desgracia?

Negar con la cabeza dolía, no solo por el mareo que ya tenía sino porque le gustaría equivocarse. El otro suspiró, se revolvió el pelo antes de terminarse su bebida.

—Tu problema es que no tienes un mundo al que volver. Te marchaste solo y solo vas a seguir.

—Pues me iré otra vez —dijo Yamato entre tragos—. Buscaré un buen cuchitril donde lamentarme de mi existencia.

El dolor de su mejilla llegó con algo de retraso cuando Taichi le dio el puñetazo que le tiró al suelo. Después le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantar. Le miró enfadado y dolido, no sabía qué era peor.

—Siempre has sido un idiota, ahora más que nunca. —Lo que opinaba el mayor de los Yagami le afectaba más de lo que querría—. Deja de huir, de asustarte de ti mismo, de pensar que es mejor echarlo todo a perder antes de que pase por sí solo. Eres un amargado porque quieres. Ve a buscar a Hikari, inténtalo por una vez en tu vida. Y si vuelves a marcharte y hacerle daño te juro que te partiré la cara.

—¿Ella te lo contó?

—¿Crees de verdad que hizo falta? Además de idiota, eres un ingenuo.

Que estuviera nublado al día siguiente era un mal pronóstico. Eso quería creer Yamato, buscar cualquier excusa para no hacer aquello. Pero sus pies no podían esperar a que se decidiera y llegaron por sí solos a la facultad de Hikari. Ella lo miró como si hubiera estado aguardando ese momento, aunque no sabía si era algo bueno. Caminaron hasta detrás del edificio y trataron de ignorar la peste de los contenedores.

—Estoy ocupada —susurró ella casi sin fuerzas—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—Tú siempre has tenido tus propias respuestas para todo.

—No. Nunca he tenido respuesta a cómo olvidarte.

La chica bajó la cabeza y apretó los párpados. Él lo tomó como una invitación a continuar. Se acercó unos pasos a Hikari y esperó a que volviera a mirarle. Sus ojos conseguían hacer brillar hasta el sol cuando estaba nublado.

—¿Quién es el chico con el que estás? —En realidad, no sabía si quería saberlo.

—No hay ningún chico. Lo he fingido para que no te acercaras. Para que vieras que no iba a estar aquí esperándote después de tanto tiempo.

Yamato sonrió y avanzó un paso más. Cogió un mechón de su pelo, que había crecido desde la última vez que lo acarició. Después la miró con tristeza.

—Sé que me merezco que me odies y que no lo haces aunque deberías —dijo con voz ronca—. Tienes que entenderlo, tú has sido la única que me ha entendido de verdad. Tengo miedo. Me das miedo tú y me doy miedo yo. No quiero ser el culpable de apagarte, de que mi pesimismo te consuma, de que te transformes en todo y luego desaparezcas.

—El secreto está en que te da igual, que prefieres sufrir a no haberlo tenido.

—Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?

—No —lo confesó con cansancio, porque ya se lo había dicho a sí misma demasiadas veces—. Además sabía que volverías, que te darías cuenta de que me necesitas. Como siempre he sabido la razón de que quieras ir al espacio.

—¿Cuál es?

—Allí no hay nadie que pueda hacerte daño ni a quien tú puedas hacer sufrir. Allí solo hay estrellas que se parecen a ti, ancladas en un pasado sin ser capaces de mostrarnos su futuro hasta que no sea tarde. Pero si las alcanzas crees que te encontrarás a ti mismo. No te das cuenta de que el miedo no se combate con nada más que con miedo.

Hikari posó su mano en la mejilla de Yamato, él cerró los ojos brevemente para disfrutar de la caricia. Volvió a abrirlos porque había añorado demasiado ese brillo como para dejar de verlo. El olor putrefacto de la basura y el cielo encapotado se colaron en su cabeza haciéndole suspirar.

—Este debe ser el peor momento y lugar del mundo para decirte que te quiero. —Ella rio por sus palabras.

—Cualquier momento puede ser perfecto, solo tienes que creerlo.

—Entonces deja que me encargue de engañarte.

—Pero tendrá que ser hoy y siempre —advirtió Hikari mientras él le besaba la punta de la nariz.

—Siempre no será suficiente.

.

* * *

Mi primer Yamakari y tengo que reconocer que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, tiene algo interesante esta pareja.

Bueno, querida Jacque, espero que te haya gustado y que disfrutes muchísimo de tu día, eres una persona encantadora y te mereces lo mejor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
